


Winner Gets A Prize

by Mitsuki_Chan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also Guzma likes being called daddy.., Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Smut, reader referred to as female, rip author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Chan/pseuds/Mitsuki_Chan
Summary: You lose against Guzma; but instead of money; he wants something more worthwhile.





	

I huffed and glared up at the man who brought me to my knees. Figuratively and literally. The boss of Team Skull took down my pokemon with ease and pushed me down. "You know the rules doll." Guzma teased, running a hand through my hair before gripping it tightly, causing me to wince. "Winner gets a prize~." He chuckled, pulling my head closer to his crotch. I figured if I didn't comply he could just take my money and my pokemon then be done with me; but I won't let him come close to them. They've been with me since the very beginning.

I swallowed my dignity and slowly brought my shaky hands up to his waistband. I've never done something like this before with anyone; he could easily tell that by my hesitation. Guzma smirked as I started to pull his pants down; his cock already tenting his boxers. I tried to fight the blush of embarrassment that rose on my cheeks as I pressed my lips against his shaft, leaving light kisses. He groaned in approval as he felt my lips, muttering a soft 'good girl' as I did so. I felt his cock twitch through the fabric; he must be getting impatient with my teases. I started to pull his boxers down, hearing him chuckle softly at my soft gasp as his cock sprung free; the tip almost pressed against my lips. "Why don't you give daddy's cock a kiss?" He asked, pressing my head forward and making my lips touch the tip. I held a shiver that wanted to run up my spine as I kissed it, letting my lips rub the tip. Guzma was enjoying my soft kisses; he groaned his approval out and I could feel his precum paint my lips.

"Fuck, come on baby girl~." He groaned out. "Go on and give it a nice lick~." I let my tongue slide past my lips and gently run across the tip of his cock, tasting his salty precum as I licked it up. Guzma's groans grew louder, his hand gripped my hair tighter. "Shit, your tongue feels so soft and warm... Lick daddy's cock all over like a good girl." He was really starting to enjoy it; I could feel him throbbing as my tongue trailed down the shaft, it flinched as it met the cold metal of the studs on his shaft. Afterwards I swirled my tongue around the set of studs, causing him to groan more. "Ah fuck; you use your tongue so well baby girl." Guzma praised me, more pecum oozed from the tip.

I trailed my tongue back up, licking the precum away and wrapping my soft lips around the head. Looking up to see his cocky smirk and his eyes fixated on me. "That's a good girl~ Daddy didn't even have to tell you to." Guzma chuckled, pulling my head closer, making his cock sink in deeper than I was ready for; making me moan out a soft protest. "Come on; make your daddy happy with that warm mouth." He groaned out, biting his lip as I started to bob my head, softly sucking his cock. "Ah fuck!" I heard him hiss under his breath; bucking into my mouth; I gagged a bit as he almost made me deepthroat him in one thrust. I forced my throat to relax as I moaned softly around his cock, my tongue rubbed against some of the studs, making him groan softly. "Fuck, you're so good with your mouth." Guzma kept praising me every once and awhile.

He was guiding my head at this point, pushing my head down further so I'd take more of him in. I was practically deepthroating him; his cock so close to being fully in my mouth. "I know that warm mouth of yours can take every inch." Guzma muttered softly, thrusting his cock even deeper; pushing those last few inches into my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, it got hard for me to breath.

Guzma kept my head still as he started fucking my mouth. I tried to breath every time he pulled out, holding my breath as he thrusted back in. I could feel Guzma was getting close now, his grip on my hair tightened, his breathing was ragged, and his thrusts started getting sloppy. "Fuck baby girl, daddy's so close~" He groaned, suddenly thrusting deep into my throat, I felt his thick cum start to fill my mouth and throat. "A-ah fuck that's it baby, drink daddy's cum, don't let any spill." Guzma groaned out, holding my head in place. I didn't have much of a choice anyways, his cock was so deep that his cum was already in my throat, forcing me to swallow it. I could feel his cock throbbing against my tongue as he pumped more cum into my mouth.

When Guzma finally finished cumming he slowly pulled out, finally taking a few deep breaths and swallowing the cum that I couldn't before. "Thats a good girl~" Guzma hummed, clearly in bliss from the orgasm, he released my hair and cupped my chin, tilting it up so I could look at him, I felt him wipe off a bit of spit from the corner of my mouth, making my cheeks head up in embarrassment. "Daddy's gonna have to keep you around.." He chuckled softly, making my heart jump slightly, but deep inside, I felt like I would like it.


End file.
